


To Lure A Princess

by LadyMakoto5



Series: Princess [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: The Black Moon is a threat. Usagi is supposed to go home, but where is that beautiful music coming from?





	To Lure A Princess

Usagi sighed as the senshi meeting ended. They had tried to think of ways to better protect her. This Prince Diamond and the Black Moon Clan had everyone on edge and overprotective of her. There was always someone with her. Rei had insisted she be escorted home.

Escorted?

Usagi huffed. She wasn't a child. She knew they meant well, but it was suffocating. She was able to convince them she'd be fine alone and assured them she'd call to let them know she made it home. Rei said if they didn't hear from her within thirty minutes, they'd look for her. Suddenly, piano music filled the air. She stopped and listened to it. Something about the piece drew her in. It was beckoning her. Usagi followed the music.

She ended up at the park. The music was coming from the other side and without hesitation, she walked toward it. The music was hauntingly beautiful. It begged for her attention. She couldn't turn away. Each note embraced her, soothed her, silencing the voice in her head warning her of danger. Eventually she came to an area of the park she didn't recognize. How had she not seen it before? It was enchanting. There was a man playing a piano, illuminated by the moonlight as it filtered through the cherry blossoms. The gentle breeze blew the petals around. The music seemed to take her to another place. Usagi wondered if he knew she was there. He seemed to be lost in playing. She wanted to approach him. She wanted to tell him he was amazing but she didn't want to interrupt. His silver hair and clothes were a stark contrast to the black piano he was playing. 

At that moment, the man looked at her and she gasped as the illusion around her shattered. The beautiful scene was gone. The cherry blossoms, the moonlight, the gentle breeze, and the beautiful music that had brought her there was gone. Usagi stood in an unfamiliar room.

Diamond smirked.

"Hello Serenity"


End file.
